


A Night to Remember

by tournesol5



Series: The Journey Of an Unexpected Couple [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournesol5/pseuds/tournesol5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stryker takes Garrett on their first date. Mishaps happen. But every bad has a good side</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

Stryker got off work at about 6. Kabal could tell that he was nervous.

"Nerves, Stryker?" Kabal asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, sort of" was the reply.

Kabal had gotten the information he wanted earlier, and he was cool with Stryker going on a date with another man. Heck he even gave Stryker the idea to go to Edenia, one of the best restaurants in town.

"Look, I know this has been your first date since Valerie died" Kabal started "But its about time you got back into dating"

Valerie was Stryker's wife. She was killed in a car accident a month before he moved in with Kabal.

"Thanks, Kabal" Stryker responded, visibly looking more relaxed. 

They got home and Stryker decided to go search for what he would be wearing. He picked out a pair of brown trouser, a blue polo shirt, black shoes and a black jacket.

"How do I look?" Stryker asked, unsure of his decision.

"You'll knock his socks off, Kurtis" Kabal replied

"Thanks" Kurtis appreciatively said

"You better get going" Kabal urged "Your going to be late otherwise"

Driving towards Garrett's house. Stryker felt calm and collected as he was listening to music on the radio. When he reached his Garrett's house, he messaged him saying he was outside. Garrett left the house 2 minutes later in blue jeans, white shirt, brown shoes and a black trench coat. In Stryker's eyes, he was stunning.

"Hey, Garrett" Stryker called

"Hi, Kurtis" Garrett replied

"Ready?" Stryker asked

"Of course" Garrett replied, obviously looking forward to their date

When they got to Edenia, they were having a conversation about work. Apparently Garrett was offered the job at the café by his best friend Isabela.

"When she heard I was moving to her neighbourhood, she offered me the job outright. Although she teases me all the time, we're good friends. Have been since when we we're kids" Garrett explained.

Stryker spoke about his work, but he didn't mention Valerie at all. He figured it would just spoil the mood.

They went inside and sat down at the table Stryker had reserved hours earlier.

The Waiter came in and took their drink orders, 2 ciders. and then they browsed the menus for their food. When the waiter brought their drinks, disaster strikes as the waiter spills Stryker's drink over the young cop. He kept on apologising to Stryker but the cop told him it was fine and ordered their food.

"You smell of beer" Garrett pointed out.

"1 its cider, 2 its cider and 3 no shit, Sherlock" Stryker jokingly spoke. At least it got a giggle out of Garrett.

"What's your next case, Watson" Garrett retorted with a smile. Stryker smiled back and risked placing his hand on top of Garrett's. To his surprise, Garrett didn't move his hand away, instead he interlocked their fingers and stared into Stryker's eyes.

Just as Stryker was going to lean in and kiss him their food arrived and, luckily none of it spilled anywhere. They sat eating their food looking into each other's eyes, not making a sound, as if the conversation was made with their eyes. When they finished eating Stryker paid for the food and led Garrett outside towards the car.

"Thank You for coming, Garrett" Stryker spoke, smiling, having both hands interlocked.

"Well thank you for inviting me" Garrett replied as he moved closer to Stryker putting his face just inches away from his.

They stared at each other for about a minute before Stryker leaned his face in and kissed Garrett. Garrett reciprocated into a peaceful yet desirable kiss. They both wanted more but neither wanted to have sex on the first date.

"Garrett, Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Stryker asked

"Of course I would" Garrett beamed and pulled Stryker into another passionate kiss before heading of home.

"I love You" Stryker whispered to Garrett as he left the car.

"I love you too" Garrett replied "Have a safe journey home"

"I will, babe" Stryker responded.

When Stryker returned home, He noticed Kabal asleep in the chair so he discarded his cider-ridden shirt in the wash and made his way upstairs to fall asleep happy.


End file.
